Ceroboh
by black roses 00
Summary: Pulang sekolah Armin pergi ke toko buku untuk membeli buku incarannya. Tidak disangka Armin melakukan sebuah keceroboan. Akhir yang manis untuk di baca. Warning AU,OOC,Alur sangat cepat. Pair Armin Alert X Ness Dita. kisah nyata Author.


**RIIINNGGGG **

'_Hari ini aku harus ke toko buku tersebut, untuk membeli novel kemarin yang aku baca sipnosisnya._' Batin seseorang yang kita kenal bernama Armin sedang berjalan terburu-buru ke toko buku dekat sekolahnya.

Setelah mendapat buku novel yang ingin dia beli. Armin pergi ke halte _Transbus_(1) untuk pulang dengan wajah yang gembira dan hati senang.

* * *

**Disclaimer : Shingeki no Kyoujin punya Isayama Hajime**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : AU, OOC mega madness, jangan mengharapkan saya untuk lebih dari ini, Alur sangat cepat  
**

**Pair : Armin Alert X Ness Dita**

* * *

**Ceroboh **

**Oleh : Black Roses 00**

* * *

"Hai Mikasa, Eren. Kalian di sini sudah dari jam berapa?" tanya Armin.

"Oh Armin, kami dari jam 2. Dan belum juga datang busnya." Jawab pria yang di sapa bernama Eren.

"Lama juga ya." komentar Armin.

"Hei Armin dari mana saja kau?" tanya Eren.

"Aku baru saja dari Granat(2). Ini baru beli novel baru." Jawab Armin.

"Novel apa yang kau beli?" kali ini Mikasa yang bertanya.

"Ai(3), Warrior(4) dan Dragon Bones(5)." Jawab Armin singkat.

"Jika sudah selesai baca, aku pinjam."

"Oke."

Armin yang terlihat sangat lelah, akhirnya duduk di bangku halte tersebut untuk istirahat. Armin meletakkan bukunya di samping tempat duduknya dan meminum air yang dibawanya dari rumah.

Tidak lama kemudian datang bus yang ingin ditumpangi oleh Mikasa, Eren dan Armin.

Mereka segera naik. Tapi Mikasa mendengar ada teriakan dari dalam halte. Karena Mikasa males mendengar teriakan tersebut dan tidak ada kepentingannya dengan Eren, Mikasa tidak peduli sama sekali.

Pada saat di tengah perjalanan menuju halte berikutnya.

"Eh tunggu buku novelku yang berjudul Pearl of China(6) kemana ya?" tanya Armin seketika teringat akan bukunya yang sedang ia baca.

"Mungkin tertinggal di halte tadi." Jawab Mikasa santai.

"Dari mana kau tahu?" tanya Eren.

"Tadi ada yang berteriak _'ini buku siapa?'_ begitu." Terang Mikasa.

"Kenapa kamu tidak ambil?" tanya Eren.

"Karena tidak ada hubungannya dengan kamu, Eren." Jelas Mikasa.

Eren dan Armin yang mendenar pengakuan dari Mikasa hanya bisa _faceplam_.

"Ya sudah aku turun di Janda(7) dan balik ke Pasar Lamoa(8) saja." Armin berkata sambil tersenyum.

"Maaf, Armin." Mikasa menyesal karena Eren kecewa dengan Mikasa yang tidak mengingatkan bukunya Armin tadi. Maka Eren menyuruh Mikasauntuk minta maaf.

"Tidak apa, Mikasa."

Akhirnya Armin turun dan balik ke halte sebelumnya. Sesampainya di sana tidak ada orang. Armin sendiri akhirnya bertanya dengan petugas di sana.

"Maaf pak, apa bapak melihat buku bersampul coklat yang ada di bangku itu?" tanya Armin pada petugas bus di halte tersebut.

"Oh, tadi dibawa sama tetangga anda." Jawab sipetugas.

"Tetangga saya? Saya tidak punya tetangga. Maksud saya hari ini saya tidak ketemu tetangga saya di daerah sini." Jelas Armin.

"Intinya dik, buku adik dibawa sama tetangga adik." Jawab sipetugas tidak mau ambil pusing.

"Terus gimana dong?" tanya Armin yang sudah putus asah sekali.

"Coba adik, tanya tetangga adik sekali lagi saja di rumah." Jawab sipetugas.

Percuma memaksa jika sipetugas emang tidak tahu. Pas sekali tidak lama kemudian datang bus yang tujuannya sama dengan yang ditumpangi Eren dan Mikasa. Armin naik dan bertemu Mikasa dengan Eren di halte tempat Transit untuk pulang.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?" tanya Eren.

"Nihil, katanya dibawa sama tetanggaku." Jawab Armin lemas.

"Kok bisa?" tanya Eren kaget.

"Entahlah." Jawab Armin pasrah.

"Armin, maaf." Ujar Mikasa.

"Iya Mikasa, tidak perlu diulang ucapanmu itu. Kamu tidak bersalah kok, Mikasa." Ujar Armin.

Mikasa lega karena Armin memaafkannya yang bearti Eren juga memaafkannya. Akhirnya datang juga bus yang sesungguhnya ke arah rumah mereka. Tentu saja mereka naik dan pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Keesokan harinya Armin keluar rumah untuk menanyakan buku novelnya kepada semua tetangganya. Pada saat mau berjalan kesebalah rumahnya. Dari arah depan datang seorang pria tua sekitar 38 tahun yang membawa buku.

Armin tentu saja mengenali buku tersebut. Buku tersebut adalah buku yang sedang dicarinya dan yang dianggap ilang olehnya.

Pria tersebut datang ke tempat Armin dan menyerahkan buku tersebut.

"Kau yang punya buku ini,'kan?" tanya pria itu.

"Iya, terima kasih banyak sudah disimpan dan dikembalikan pada saya." Ucap Armin yang senang bukunya kembali.

"Ah, perkenalkan saya warga baru di sini. Nama saya Ness Dita. Waktu itu, pertama kali pindah saya melihat kamu pergi ke sekolah dan bertemu kamu saat pulang kemarin di halte Pasar Lamoa. Jadi saya bawa dan untuk di pulangi ke kamunya." Jelas si pria tadi yang mengaku bernama Ness Dita.

Hening melanda mereka.

"Bukunya bagus, cerita yang menarik," komentar Ness terhadap buku Armin, yang sempat dia baca sebelum di pulangkan dan mengusir keheningan, "maaf saya lancang membaca buku kamu tanpa izin."

"Tidak apa sir. Benerkah? Apa _Sir_. Ness suka baca buku juga?" tanya Armin yang mulai tertarik.

"Baca adalah salah satu hobi saya jika lagi tidak ada kerjaan." Jelas Ness.

Armin yang mendengarnya mengangguk paham.

"Oya, bagaimana kalau kapan-kapan kamu ke rumah saya untuk baca buku? Saya punya banyak koleksi buku, mungkin kamu suka." Ajak Ness pada Armin.

"Iya _sir_. kapan-kapan saya mau ke rumah anda untuk membaca." Jawab Armin yang mengiyakan ajakan Ness.

_**-Fin-**_

* * *

Ini pengalaman saya saat pulang sekolah saat Rabu 21 Agustus 2013 di mana saya sedang pulang praktek lalu pergi belanja bahan.

Pada saat pulang saya malah meninggalkan alat jahit di Halte Pasar Baroe. Saya kira belanjaan bahan dan alat jahit saya sudah saya pegang, tahunya cuma bahannya aja yang kebawa. Ketemu sih alat jahitnya di esok harinya. Kira-kira hampir seperti itu. Cuma beda di endingnya sih. Trus saya malah pakai buku bukan bahan / alat jahit. Lalu percakapannya ada yang saya ubah karena kepanjangan. Bahkan ada yang tidak saya masukin.

Intinya kalau diingat lagi lucu banget mirip lawakan.

Kalau diingat lagi sudah 2 kali seperti ini. Pertama sertifikat, ketinggalan di Halte Rawa Buaya. Ke dua alat jahit di Halte Pasar Baru.

Kalau di ingat lagi lucu banget saya mengalami hal itu dan tanpa sengaja kalau diingat lagi saya panik mirip orang yang sedang ngelawak.

* * *

Note

1) Transbus plesetan dari Transjakarta  
2) Granat pelesetan dari Gramed  
3) Ai novel karya Winna Efendi  
4) Warrior novel karya Arie Saptaji  
5) Dragon Bones novel karya Lisa See  
6) Pearl of China novel karya Anchee Min  
7) Janda plesetan dari Juanda  
8) Pasar Lamoa plesetan dari Pasar Baroe sebenernya ini mirip lawan kata sih.

* * *

Oya itu secara tidak langsung Armin mau di ajak kencan dengan Ness. Karena Ness Dita menganggap Armin Alert Perempuan ... #ngakakPuas

* * *

Berniat review?


End file.
